Tommy Thunder: Method Actor (alternate ending)
by Nyoom-Stories
Summary: What if Tommy had a different reaction?


"We've just arrived on the scene of what appears to have been an epic battle between _Tommy Thunder_ and Eggman." Soar had made sure to put extra emphasis on the movie star's name before bringing his microphone down to Sonic's level. "Let's ask this bystander about Tommy's heroics in this latest brouhaha."

Sonic was nearly dumbstruck, but after a small pause, he couldn't honestly say he was surprised. Eyes half-lidded, he shot a look at Tommy, who looked at him with nervousness, clearly concerned that his cover would be blown. Looking over at the crowd standing nearby, clad in Tommy Thunder merchandise, Sonic felt an ache in his chest. He wasn't who they wanted to see win; not in the slightest.

He sighed, shooting a bold smile at Soar. The crowd loved Tommy; admired him even. "Uh, Tommy was… great. A true hero!" He couldn't bring himself to take that away from them.

As everyone drew their gazes back at Tommy, he hesitated, staring at Sonic with a weird expression. Sonic raised a brow in response, having never seen Tommy be this quiet in his entire visit.

"…Y-yup, that's right! Tommy _did it all!_ " Tommy strut his stuff over to Soar and snatched the microphone, starting to go on about his heroics and some sort of new movie he was doing. Sonic didn't hear him, turning away and choosing not to pay attention. Today had been mentally exhausting and he just wanted to go to bed.

So he left.

* * *

Sonic struggled to get his mind off of yesterday, currently attempting to invest himself in a book to help him do so. It did little, but he tried.

"Uh… Sonic?"

Well, there went the 'little' part. Sonic lowered his book with a sigh. "What do you want, Tommy?" Huh, déjà vu.

Tommy's ego faltered at Sonic's bored gaze. "Tommy was getting ready to hit the road and wanted to stop by. He was going to knock, but–"

Sonic cut him off, "yeah, yeah, I don't have a door. Fortunately, that means I don't have to tell you not to let it hit you on the way out."

Tommy didn't have a retort this time. He sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his head. "Tommy–" He cleared his throat, getting a bit more of Sonic's - albeit confused - attention. " _I,_ came by to ask you about last night."

His switch to first person surprised Sonic, but he still felt wary. "What about it? Here to brag about how you ''saved the town from Eggman''?"

Tommy made a face at him, as if to say that Sonic was being difficult. Sonic made a face back, as if to say that was what he had to deal with from Tommy anyway, so they were more than even.

Tommy sighed, deciding to just come out with it. "…Why did you do that?"

Sonic raised a brow, not understanding.

Tommy continued. "You still gave me credit, even though _you_ were the one who did all the hero business. I didn't even try anything and they _still_ thought I was the one who did it."

Sonic's tone dropped significantly as he brought his eyes back to his book. He suddenly didn't want to be in this conversation anymore. "Welcome to Bygone Island, Mister Thunder."

Tommy was flabbergasted. Sonic was admittedly a bit amused at seeing Tommy be speechless once again, but that didn't help his mood.

Sonic then waited for him to say something, but nothing came. He took a glance at him, then abandoned his book on his hammock and walked over. Despite their height difference, Tommy stepped back as Sonic approached, as if intimidated.

Sonic stared him down. "You spent the whole day with me to learn what being a hero was all about, right? You want to know what it means?"

Tommy wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

"Being a hero means _standing up_ and _taking charge._ It means being ready for an attack all day long, talking yourself up because you know that there'll be another one the very next day. It means breaking bots and taking names, because no one will remember yours afterwards. It means sucking it up when some big shot comes by to take what little attention you had."

He pointed an accusing finger at Tommy's chest. "And it means _doing it anyway,_ because _no one else_ can do it except _you,_ while you yourself don't have the heart to let everything get _destroyed._ "

Tommy was silent. Sonic said it so robotically, yet with a strange sort of… passion, almost, like he meant every word but hated saying them.

Sonic, realizing he'd probably said too much, put his stoic face back on and scoffed. "Now, I have a book to get back to."

He walked back to his hammock and laid down, resuming his reading. "And _you_ have a movie to act for or something."

Tommy couldn't comprehend what had transpired. When he wanted to become an actor in his youth, he did it for the fame, the glory; for the thousands of fans who'd be screaming his name.

And Sonic did heroics for none of those reasons. He didn't think mobians like him still existed.

"…Hey."

Sonic gave a roll of the eyes, but offered his attention one last time.

"If I… ever come back here, what say _you_ follow _me_ this time around; to the VIP room? Your friends already had a turn; it's…" The words felt foreign to Tommy's mouth, and he didn't like it, "…the least I could do. You saved my reputation."

Sonic was quiet, as if testing Tommy's patience to ensure he was genuine.

"Is this gonna be with _you,_ or _Tommy?"_

It took Tommy a moment to understand. "With _me._ "

Sonic was giving him a hard stare. It was unusually difficult to figure out what was going on in such a seemingly-open hedgehog's mind.

His face remained stoic as he responded.

"…Okay."

Suddenly, Tommy recalled a long time ago, back in his youth once again. A long forgotten memory. He remembered, that he wasn't always determined to act for the fame; there was a time where he wanted to inspire people.

He never thought someone would inspire _him_ instead.


End file.
